babysitting duties
by rocket-queen98
Summary: Davina and Kol babysit Hope.


**A/N Hi! This was written pretty quickly after i heard about Kol coming back. I'm sorry if it's not that good but it was written as a side project to my other fics. This is how i see Kol and Hope in the future and i hope they are like that because i'd love for him to teach her magic and be her cool uncle, it's so Kol.**

 **It's just a short humor fic with a little romance.**

 **I hope at least someone likes it.**

* * *

 **babysitting duties**

" **What? _No_ , are you insane, Hayley?"**

"Klaus-"

"There _has_ to be someone else!"

"There isn't. Rebekah and Freya are still out of town, Elijah is on that trip to make that deal with the vampires and Marcel is too busy with his _own_ vampires, Klaus. There is _nobody_ else."

"Don't you have any babysitting agency numbers?"

"So you would rather our child stay with someone you've never met rather than her own uncle?"

Klaus replied without hesitance."Yes."

"He's your brother and he adores Hope."

"I know that but I wouldn't trust him with a goldfish let alone my child."

" _Our_ child."

Klaus rolled his eyes."Our child, sorry."Klaus apologized, knowing that he had to sort out the whole 'she's mine' thing that hadn't gotten better in over four years."Then I guess we won't go, then."

"We have to."Hayley stated, crossing her arms over her chest."Our pack needs this meeting, there has been too many fights amongst them. We would take Hope but there is a chance it might turn dirty if we have to use force."

Klaus sighed, still not convinced.

It's not that he didn't trust his brother with his daughter, he did. But Kol was what they called the 'cool uncle.' He was more of a child than Hope was at times and he did adore his niece. It wasn't just that. The attacks on their family had just recently stopped and things were going good and Klaus was looking for something to happen because his paranoid mind wouldn't settle.

"Davina will be there i'm pretty sure she can keep him in line."

"I guess but I still don't-"

"It's not him you have a problem with it's the fact that you don't like leaving her with anyone, isn't it?"

Klaus looked away from Hayley, hesitating before he nodded."I suppose that's true."

There was only one person Klaus trusted with his daughter's safety and that was him.

But he was slowly beginning to trust others.

"She'll be all right, Klaus. Kol's an Original too and Davina's a pretty powerful witch. I'm sure they'll be fine. It's only for _one_ night."

"All right."He finally agreed, taking out his phone and tapping in his brother's number."But if anything happens it's on your head."

Hayley just glared at him.

* * *

" **She has lunch at one, not a moment later because she gets fussy, and she has her dinner at four and tonight it's lasagna, she loves that. She goes to bed at six thirty, seven on weekends which is today and not a second later because, _again_ , she gets fussy. Do not believe her if she says it's any later, she'll try that."**

"Nik-"

"She gets play time around half an hour before she goes to bed and needs someone to sit with her until she falls asleep. She also-"

"Nik!"Kol cut off his brother, sighing in annoyance."I'm here every day, I know all that."

"Not every day."Klaus glared at his brother as he shrugged on his jacket.

"She'll be fine."Davina smiled as she looked down at the four year old in her lap."I promise i'll take care of them."

Kol arched an eyebrow at the witch who sitting down."Them? I am not a child."

"You still need watched over, brother."Klaus said to his brother as he helped Hayley put on her jacket."I've been doing that for a thousand years."

"Not funny, _brother_."

Davina, who was finally on good terms with Klaus, giggled and looked down at her 'niece' who was smiling. She had been teaching Hope the basics of magic as had Kol and the hybrid witch had started to call her 'aunt Davina' since she was around so much with Kol. She and Kol didn't call themselves a couple but the Original vampire did say that they had been going 'steady' for over four years.

Kol wasn't romantic or what she had expected a boyfriend to be but he was enough for her and she loved him. He had never said those three words to her and he probably never would because he didn't believe in love but he was fond of her and showed that through his actions more than he did with words. Klaus had come to accept her when she had helped out his daughter more than once over the years and she was under his protection.

The Mikaelson family were fond of her.

Klaus Mikaelson was trusting her with his daughter, the most important thing in the world to him.

That meant something.

Klaus sighed, not wanting to leave his daughter, but nodded when Hayley nudged him. He flashed over to his daughter who was still on Davina's lap and knelt down on one knee. She giggled when she saw her father and smiled, as if he were her entire world which he was.

He didn't want her to feel as if he were abandoning her.

"I'll be home tomorrow, love."Klaus swore as he brushed aside her brown locks, kissing her temple."Promise."

He tapped his cheek and Hope giggled before she leaned up and kissed her father's cheek."Bye bye, daddy."

Klaus' jaw clenched as he stared at his daughter.

Davina smiled down at him and nodded."She'll be fine. Promise."

He eventually nodded and stood, brushing off his jeans as he moved away.

"Goodbye, love."

Hayley came over and kissed the top of her daughter's head, smiling down at her."We'll be back tomorrow, baby girl."

Hope waved at her parents as they turned and walked out of the compound, Klaus complaining the entire way. The gate shut behind them and Davina flicked her wrist, locking it like she had promised Klaus. Kol listened as he heard them walk out of earshot and turned to the two, a smirk on his face.

He held out his arms and chuckled.

"Let's party."

* * *

" _ **Belle la vie a cette fleur, maintentant."**_

Davina, Hope and Kol chanted underneath their breath, holding dead flowers in their hands. This had been one of the simple spells they had first taught the tribrid. It was a simple spell that brought flowers back to life, it taught Hope how to concentrate and how to control her magic.

" _Belle la vie a cette fleur, maintentant."_

Kol and Davina opened their eyes when they felt movement in their hands. They smiled as they noticed that their flower had come back to life and their gazes landed on Hope's which had done the same.

"Open your eyes, Hope, look." Davina said.

Obeying the elder female, she opened her eyes and the two watched as the flower slowly came back to life. The petals returned to their beautiful color, the stem straightening when the rest of the flower came back to life. A wide smile crawled onto Hope's face and she bounced on her heels in excitement, laughter spilling from her lips as she looked over at her uncle and best friend.

"I did good?" She asked Davina.

The elder witch nodded."Yeah, you did."

Kol's dark eyes lit up when Hope continued to giggle, handing the flower to her uncle to inspect her work.

He nodded in praise when he noticed that the flower was as similar to his own."Very good, darling."

She was already a very advanced witch and they were proud of her.

"Can we do another one?"

Davina and Kol shared a look, hesitant."I don't know, love, we promised your father-"

"Please, uncle Kol?"

She pouted as she looked up at her uncle, begging him to teach her another.

He couldn't resist that look, it was look he had taught her.

"All right. Only one more."

"Right, repeat after Davina."Kol said to his niece, stepping aside."This can be used if you wish to play dirty at hide and seek."

"You mean I'll be able to beat Josh?"

Kol smirked, nodding."That's right."

"Are you sure we should be teaching her this?"

Kol nodded with a small smile."I'm sure."

Davina stared at him before sighing."Fine."

Davina reached out and wiggled her fingers at the hybrid witch who smiled and held her aunt's hands. Davina began to chant and after learning what she was saying Hope copied her, shutting her eyes to focus. She felt a shift in the air and opened her eyes a moment later to find her uncle Kol. Davina watched, smiling, as Hope gasped in shock, eyes wide as she looked around to find her uncle and let out a worried whimper when he wasn't there. She turned back to the elder witch, looking scared and worried about what she had done.

"Did I make him disappear?"

"In a way, yes, but don't worry, he's fine."

She smiled at the tribrid and, all of a sudden, jumped when she felt something hard slap her bottom. A hand. She swatted at the invisible Original who chuckled.

"Uncle Kol?"

Hope was quiet for a moment before, a moment later, she felt fingers tickling her sides.

She giggled loudly, fighting against the invisible force that was determined to make her giggle. Davina laughed when Hope's laughter got louder and she heard Kol chuckle too underneath his breath, a sign that he was enjoying time with his niece. He always did, she was very fond of her uncle Kol and he always swore that he was her favorite.

"Uncle Kol!"

"I'm right here, darling."A voice said behind her and she turned around to see nothing."Right _here_."

"You're...invisible?"

"Yeah. You can use this when you're playing hide and seek with your brother or Josh. Say it again."

Hope obeyed and chanted what she needed and a second later her uncle appeared in front of her.

"That was so cool!"

Kol nodded, proud of himself."That's right. I'm the cool uncle. Don't you forget it."

Davina rolled her eyes.

* * *

" **I think we're doing pretty great."**

Davina rolled her eyes as she washed the dishes."I'm doing great. You're doing all the fun stuff."

Kol chuckled as he took a sip of his wine as he watched his witch clean up after Hope's dinner and her painting kit. She had painted a few pictures after her dinner and had been quite well behaved throughout the day. She was now in the front room with a snack before her bed and watching telly. The two hoped that she would tire herself out before bedtime because that was the most tricky with the hybrid witch.

"That's how good cop bad cop works, love."

"And what about the rest of it?"Davina arched an eyebrow, shaking her head at him."The woman doing all the work?"

Kol nodded, leaning against the counter, smirking.

"That's how it was back in my day."

"I'll remember that sexist comment the next time you want to-"

Davina was suddenly pulled from the sink and turned around, pushed against the counter by Kol's hips.

She inhaled sharply as his hand moved down her arm before he grabbed her hand, interlocking their fingers.

"You wouldn't, darling, you love me too much."

She did.

She loved him so much it scared her.

He chuckled as goosebumps raised up on her skin and her eyes fluttered at his touch.

"I think you love yourself more than anyone else does."

"I'm Kol Mikaelson. Of course I do."He grinned, dark eyes darkening with lust."But i'm sure a pretty witch is a close second."

He leaned down, smirk on his face as his gaze landed on her lips.

He tilted his head as his lips brushed hers, fingers combing through her long hair as he leaned further down and claimed her lips with his own, moaning wjen she-

" _Uncle Kol! I spilled again."_

The two jumped apart at the sound of Hope's voice.

His forehead fell against his lover's, Davina laughing as he groaned.

"No wonder Nik's so cranky, he's not getting any because of that little monster."

* * *

" **But I don't wanna."**

"You have to, darling. It's five minutes past your bedtime."

Hope crossed her arms over her chest and pouted, shaking her head. Her toys were around her, a lot of them bought by her aunt Bekah, and she had been playing them for the half an hour she was allowed each night.

"But I wanna play."

Kol crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at his niece."You've had your playtime. It's bedtime now."

"I hate bedtime."Hope whined, cuddling her wolf teddy."I'm part vampire and vampires don't sleep at night."

"Us vampires do."He held out his hand towards her."Now come on."

She pouted but eventually reached up with one hand and grabbed her uncle's hand. He pulled her up and led her towards the bed where her crib used to be. He chuckled as he lifted her up and spun her around in a small circle before he placed her down onto the bed, covering her with the duvet.

"Are you going to read to me?"

He nodded."Yeah but don't tell anyone, darling. It'll ruin my reputation."

"I won't."

He reached up and took down a book from the bookshelf, the home made book Rebekah had made for Hope's second birthday. It was beginning to get worn out because of how many times it had been read to her. It was her favorite book and she couldn't sleep without someone reading it to her. It was usually her father because he was her favorite person to read to her while her mother played with her before she slept.

 _"Once upon-"_

"Wait!" Suddenly cut him off.

He frowned, arching an eyebrow."What, love?"

She smiled at her uncle before, all of a sudden, screaming at the top of her lungs."DAVINA!"

Kol winced.

Davina came running into the room, looking terrified."What happened? Has she-"

"No, I haven't broken her."Kol playfully glared at the witch."Can you, for once, have a little faith in me?"

Davina rolled her eyes as she walked over to Hope's bed and sat at the end."What do you want, Hope?"

"I want you and uncle Kol to read to me."

"But-"

Her lower lip wobbled and her eyes widened."Please?"

Again, unable to resist Kol sighed and nodded as well as Davina."Okay."

Davina nodded and got comfy, moving to sit by Hope as she tucked her in again.

The hybrid witch rested her head on the older witch's shoulder and she looked at her uncle.

"This book is so cheesy."

Davina swatted at Kol."It's her favorite."

" _One upon a time, there was a wolf King..."_

Davina took the book from Kol and softened her voice.

" _Who fought a war for the most precious treasure in all the kingdom. His beautiful little princess..."_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Sorry it wasn't that good, I wrote it quickly.**

 **If you liked it anyway please leave a review.**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


End file.
